Najcichszy dzień w historii
|premieramiedzynarodowa = |odcinekpokrewny = "Koniec przyjaźni"}} Fineasz i Ferb tworzą stroje ninja umożliwiające niewidzialność, aby nie przeszkadzać mamie w rozwiązywaniu internetowego testu. Tymczasem Fretka jest coraz bardziej zdenerwowana, nie mogąc nigdzie znaleźć młodszych braci i przyłapać ich. Z kolei doktor Dundersztyc tworzy De-Przystojno-Inator. Przypadkowo strzela odwróconym promieniem w lusterko i trafia w siebie, przez co staje się przystojny. Fabuła left|200pxOdcinek rozpoczyna się sceną, gdzie Fineasz, Izabela, Ferb i Baljeet uciekają przed wielkim robotem, którym jest Buford. Nagle potyka się o kabel od lampy robiąc przy tym duży chałas. Fretka w pokoju obok krzyczy, żeby byli cicho. Linda wchodzi do pokoju, w którym jest Fretka i mówi, żeby była ciszej, bo chce wypełnić test online i idzie na górę. Fretka idzie do chłopców na podwórko right|200pxprzekazać im to co mówiła jej mama i zaczyna krzyczeć. Linda krzyczy z góry, żeby Fretka była ciszej i idzie dalej rozwiązywać test. Fretka ciszej mówi, że mają być "cicho i niewidzialni". Buford twierdzi, że mają być ninja. Fineasz dostaje olśnienia. Zauważa brak Pepe. Major Monogram informuje Pepe, że przeglądając śmieci Dundersztyca znalezli porysowane magazyny z ładnymi mężczyznami na okładkach. Uważa, że to chańba. Wysyła czym prędzej Pepe do Dundersztyca, a gdy Pepe znika Monogram zaczyna rozpaczać nad swoją pomalowaną podobizną na magazynie. Pepe zostaje schwytany w pułapkę od razu. Dundersztyc idzie po pocztę. Dostał klucze i nowy magazyn z ładnym mężczyzną na okładce. Nie jest zadowolony. Podaje Pepe poczte i zaczyna marudzić o tym, jak nienawidzi magazynów i mężczyzn na okładkach. Stworzył De-Przytojno-inator, by wszyscy mężczyzni stali się paskudni. Pepe uwolnił się z pułapki, prawdopodobnie dzięki uniwersalnym kluczom,które dał mu Dundersztyc i zaczyna grzebać przy maszynie. Dundersztyc zaczyna uderzać w Pepe, ale nie trafia i przesuwa dzwignię uruchamiając przy tym swój inator, który w niego strzela. Dundersztyc proponuje Pepe, że pójdą na lunch. Dundersztyc nie jest tego świadomy, że stał się przystojny. left|200pxNa podwórku Fineasza i Ferba, wszyscy mają już kostiumy ninja. Wchodzi Fretka i mówi, że wyczuwa hałas i pyta się, czemu mają na sobie piżamy. Fineasz wyjaśnia jej, że są ninja. Dla Fretki też mają strój. Buford chce, żeby wzięła z niego przykład. Fineasz zostawia dla Fretki strój i włączają stroje ninja. Fretka jest zdezorientowana i idzie do domu. Wchodząc trzaska drzwiami, a mama z góry mówi, żeby była ciszej i odpowiada na pytanie "Wymień najsłynniejszy węzeł" Linda odpowiada "Małżeństwo". Dundersztyc idzie ulicami miasta, a każdy się za nim ogląda a on o tym nie wie. Musi wstąpić do banku po pieniądze. Facet otwiera mu drzwi, przepuszczają go w kolejce do kasy, a kobieta w kasie, chce mu dać dwa worki pieniędzy. Dundersztyc jest zmieszany, nie wie o co chodzi. W restauracji wszyscy są dla niego mili i mu usługują. Fotograf robi mu zdjęcie na pamiątkę. Dundersztyc nie może uwierzyć, że jest taki przystojny. Wyjaśnia Pepe, że to bardzo złe i, że tak nie chce żyć. Dundersztyc pyta się przechodniów czy by na niego głosowali w wyborach. Wszyscy odpowiadają, że tak. Tymczasem w domu Flynn- Fletcher, Fretka czuje obecność Fineasza i Ferba, ale ich nie widzi, Oni i ich przyjaciele dzięki stroją potrafią się zwinnie ruszać i uciekają przed Fretką a ona ich zaczyna szukać po całym domu. Fretka krzyczy, gdzie oni są. Mama otwiera drzwi i twierdzi, że cały okręg Trzech Stanów też wie, że tu jest i każe jej być cicho. Słyszy głos Fineasza i zaczyna się rozglądać, ale nic nie widzi. Fretka mówi, że zaraz założy strój i ich wszystich przyłapie. Dundersztyc zaczyna spacerować po ulicach i zaczyna się piosenka Jestem przystojny. Wszyscy idą za right|200px Dundersztycem do ratusza. Roger twierdzi, że w końcu wyprzysztojniał i krzyczy, że z chęcia uczynią go ich 'przywódcą'. Pepe wbiega do spółki zło i celuje inatorem z powrotem w Dundersztyca. Ale mu się nie udaje, przez balony. left|200pxFretka zakłada kostium ninja i biegnie szybko do mamy. Buford wiedział, że to się tak skończy. Fretka każe jej tylko zerknąć, ale gdy się odwraca Fretki nie ma. Linda szuka wzrokiem córki a ta dzięki strojomi unika jej wzrokowi. Fretka zdejmuje z siebie strój i chce pokazać go mamie, ale strój ucieka. Fineasza zauważa strój Fretki za drzewem i go wyłącza. Roger chce uroczyście coś ogłosić, ale przerywa mu rozmowa Pepe i Dundersztyca. Pepe wyciąga pilot do inatora Dundersztyca i naciska guzik, a promień dzięki lusterkom, które zostały ustawione przez Pepe, trafia w Dundersztyca i znów staje się brzydki. Wszyscy się rozeszli i idą obejrzeć pokaz mody. Fineasz, Ferb i ich przyjaciele zdjeli już kostiumy i Fretka ciągnie mame na fotelu za sobą bo chce jej pokazać te stroje. Włączyli je i się schowały. Linda nic nie zauważa i jest zła na Fretke, że nie była cicho, a chłopców chwali. Roger pociesza brata ale nie na długo. Dundersztyc zgadnia wszystko na Pepe i trafia w niego jakimś jego inatorem który odbija się od innych lusterek i niszczy inator. Ferb zauważa, że Buford w innym świetle jest nawet przystojny, a Buford twierdzi, że dar losu. Zakończenie Pepe Pan Dziobak (piosenka) w wersji angielskiej. Scenariusz By zobaczyć pełny scenariusz odcinka kliknij tutaj. Piosenki * Jestem przystojny Galeria Stałe elementy Za młody na... Kwestia Ferba Co robicie? brak Wiem co dziś będziemy robić! Gdzie jest Pepe? Wejście do kryjówki Pepe brak Dżingiel zła Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca! Pamiętne cytaty Inne informacje * Pojawia się wiek Dundersztyca- 47 lat. * Po raz pierwszy Baljeet ma na sobie garnitur. * Znowu widzimy obrazek na ścianie, na którym Fineasz i Ferb trzymają Pepe. Powiązanie z serią * Baljeet po raz drugi ma na sobie strój ninja ("Ferbowizja"). * Izabela po raz drugi nosi na sobie strój ninja (poprzednio miała na sobie w kolorze czerwonym) ("Stary, zbieramy znów kapelę"). * Tytuł tego odcinka przypomina tytuł "Najleniwszy dzień w życiu". * Po raz drugi Dundersztyc robi maszynę obrzydzającą ("Najleniwszy dzień w życiu"). Aluzje * Spider Man - Kiedy Fretka mówi, że zmysły jej podpowiadają..(..) jest to podobne to powiedzenia Spider Mana. * Ninja Sentai Kakuranger- Stoje, które stworzyli chłopcy są bardzo podobne do tych strojów w tym serialu i też sposób w jakim użył go Baljeet. * Przyjaciele na początku odcinka grają w Atak Robota, jest to także gra online. Błędy * Dwa takie same pytania pojawiają się w teście Lindy. * Kiedy Buford goni Fineasza, Ferba, Baljeet'a i Izabelę, w jednej scenie nie widać jego szyi. * Tylko Linda słyszała Fretkę, gdy chłopcy też trochę hałasowali. * Gdy Roger rozmawia z Dundersztycem, paski na jego krawacie zmieniają kierunek. * Na początku odcinka słychać tylko krzyki Izabeli mimo tego, że usta innych również są otwarte. * Maszyna Dundersztyca stała w miejscu, z którego Pepe mógł spokojnie trafić. * Kiedy Dundersztyc strzelił laserem w Pepe Pana Dziobaka, gdy wleciało to do De-Przystojno-Inatora wszystkie balony zniknęły, mimo iż jeszcze sekundę temu jeszcze były. Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 3 en:Quietest Day Ever